


Sphinx Battle

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e016 Hook's Mother's Picture, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9370742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. Repsaj and Eems try to protect King Kooh from enemies. That is if they don't kill one another first.





	

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Eems and Repsaj scowled at one another as they stood near King Kooh’s sphinx. 

‘’I should protect King Kooh in his pyramid instead of seeing if his enemies will try to defeat him again. I don’t know why you’re with me, Repsaj. You should be with your wife.’’ 

Repsaj trembled with rage. ‘’MY WIFE IS DECEASED!’’ A tear formed in his eye. ‘’You tried to comfort me after she died earlier.’’

Eems was sheepish. He scowled again. ‘’I FORGOT!’’ 

The sphinx statue stirred and stood. It saw its loud enemies’ wide eyes before it pursued them.

‘’YOU WERE LOUD, REPSAJ!’’ 

The End


End file.
